wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Lordaeron
thumb|The flag of Lordaeron Capital: City of Lordaeron (now in ruins above the Undercity) Past Rulers: King Terenas Menethil, King Arthas Menethil Current Ruler: Lady Sylvanas Windrunner Originally one of the seven kingdoms that were formed from the human nation of Arathor, Lordaeron became the seat of human power thanks to the political efforts of Lord Anduin Lothar, leading the Alliance of Lordaeron in the aftermath of the first opening of the Dark Portal. The nation was almost entirely consumed by the Scourge during the Third War. Its former territory is now split between the Scourge, the Forsaken, and the few human survivors of the kingdom. City-state of Arathor Lordaeron was settled by the lords of Strom, capital of the nation of Arathor, desirous of the verdant lands to the north. The capital city served as a spiritual destination for the citizens of the seven human kingdoms. The Alliance of Lordaeron Following the opening of the Dark Portal, the nations of Stormwind and Khaz Modan were conquered by the Horde. The refugees from Stormwind, led by Lord Anduin Lothar, fled across the sea to Lordaeron. There, Lothar convinced the leaders of the human nations, as well as the dwarves of Ironforge, gnomes of Gnomeregan, and high elves of Quel'Thalas, to join forces in the Alliance of Lordaeron. Under the leadership of King Terenas Menethil II and Lord Lothar, the Alliance was victorious, pushing the Horde back to the Dark Portal, and destroying the gateway to the orcs' homeworld. Lothar fell in the assault on Blackrock Spire, and with the loss of his political skill, rifts developed between the Alliance nations. The main issue of dispute was a tax levied by King Terenas to finance the internment of the orcs. Though Lordaeron attempted to retain its central role, several nations pulled their support from the Alliance. The Scourge of Lordaeron Following years of debate over the internment of the orcs, a plague appeared in the north of Lordaeron. As it spread throughout the towns and cities of Lordaeron, one after another fell to the Scourge: Andorhal, and Stratholme. Finally, with the corruption of the heir to the throne of Lordaeron, Prince Arthas Menethil, the capital city itself succumbed. In an ironic twist of fate, it was Lordaeron that lay in ruins, with refugees streaming to Khaz Modan and Stormwind. Arthas briefly assumed the title of King, and ruled as an agent of the Scourge, before the eruption of a civil war between his forces, the remaining dreadlords, and the free undead led by Sylvanas Windrunner. Windrunner's forces, the Forsaken, achieved a victory over the dreadlords and Scourge, claiming the ruined former capital of Lordaeron (the "Ruins of Lordaeron"), under which they constructed the Undercity. Lordaeronian Territories The kingdom of Lordaeron consisted of The Eastern Plaguelands, the Western Plaguelands, the Tirisfal Glades, the Hillsbrad Foothills, most of Silverpine Forest, and part of the Alterac Mountains(Chillwind Point, and the town of Strahnbrad). Modern Lordaeron Of the original cities and towns of Lordaeron, only Southshore and the townships of Hillsbrad and Pyrewood Village remain under the control of humans loyal to the Alliance. The Forsaken exert control over the ruined capital city, the Tirisfal Glades, Tarren Mill, and, to some extent, Silverpine Forest. The majority of Lordaeron's former territory is now the Plaguelands. The cities of Stratholme and Andorhal are dominated by the Scourge forces. Pockets of resistance are held by the Scarlet Crusade, including Tyr's Hand and Hearthglen. The Argent Dawn also maintains a small presence. See also: *The Seven Kingdoms *The Alliance of Lordaeron *Ruins of Lordaeron Category: Locations Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Alliance territories Category:Lore Category:Human Nations